The adventures of Haku and Zabuza
by The Prince of Shade
Summary: Haku and Zabuza are alive and kicking and they are back on the road doing what they do. They're accepting assignment and fulfilling them as long as nothing fishy is going on. They're having help to from a mysterious girl with a strange power. warning:may contain intense violence
1. Chapter 1

**The adventures of Haku and Zabuza**

**A Naruto fan fiction**

**By:prince of shade**

**Disclaimer:**

******All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

****** "Zabuza where are we going." says Haku jumping along through the trees. "We're going to meet a client, rumors say he's a wealthy man." says Zabuza. " Shouldn't we." says Haku stopping off in the middle. **

**"****Haku stop, we are here."says Zabuza.**

**Both Haku and Zabuza walk through the doors of small house in the forest. **

**"****aahhhh, It seems you have finally arrived, I was worried you got lost."-says the man.**

** "****Whats the job you have for me."-says Zabuza keeping cool.**

** "****There's someone I want you to kill. She is a rogue jonin from a foreign land, she is called Norcinu. Find her kill her and ring me her ring she wears as proof of her death."-says the man. **

**"****How much am I being paid here."-says Zabuza **

**"****Will this suffice."-says the man pulling out a briefcase full of cash. **

**"****Okay Haku lets go and find this Norcinu."-says Zabuza.**

** "****Yes Zabuza."-says Haku**

****** In a small town in the land of fire.**

** "****Hey you, have you seen this ninja."-says Norcinu showing a picture of Zabuza. **

**"****W-w-why would you n-n-need to find him."-says the villager shakily.**

** "****I would like to be his apprentice."-says Norcinu with a smile.**

** "****I'm sorry never seen him before in my life,bye."-says the villager speeding away **

**"****Man,I thought people here would know about the famed Zabuza. I spread the rumor that I'm a jonin and have an expensive ring. It can't be long until he shows up for me."-says Norcinu exhaustively.**

**"****well,well,well it seems we've found our mouse isn't that right Haku.-says Zabuza landing in the street.**

**"****Yes lord Zabuza. It seems that she is not adequately prepared enough to be a jonin.-says Haku studying Norcinu**

**"****It seems you are right Haku. I think that man gave us some false info."-Says Zabuza agreeing with Haku**

**"****Wow! Finally I get to meet the famous Zabuza. I admire you and your skills. You could even tell I wasn't a jonin."-says Norcinu excitedly**

**"****Come on Haku we're wasting our time here. I even think that money was fake. Lets go teach that man a lesson."-says Zabuza walking away**

**"****No wait up, I want to be your apprentice. So will you please take me on as one of your apprentices." -says Norcinu with her blue puppy dog eyes**

**"****Depends girl, can you show me a jutsu then I'll decide."-says Zabuza with a chuckle**

**"****Ok. You want a jutsu because ill give you a jutsu."-says Norcinu with fire in her eyes**

**"****Yes child I want you to show me a jutsu so get on with it already."-says Zabuza**

**"****Okay here we go."-says Norcinu yelling**

******Norcinu performs hand signs and forms flaming fingernails**

**"****Ninja art:Flaming claws. So how's this for a jutsu."-says Norcinu with gusto**

**"****Zabuza, was that red chakra."-says Haku with surprise**

**"****Yes it is Haku. It seems we have a special girl here. She has been touched by the nine-tailed fox in some way."-says Zabuza to Haku.**

**"****Hey what are you guys talking about."-says Norcinu with a quizzical expression **

**"****Nothing that concerns you. So kid that's an interesting jutsu. I think I will take you on as an apprentice. For now."-says Zabuza with demonic eyes**

**"****Thank you, thank you, thank you. I wont let you down I promise."-says Norcinu**

**"****It's good to have you along Norcinu. Also before you ask, I'm a boy."-says Haku to Norcinu**

**"****Enough Haku and Norcinu. We're heading out to find and kill that mysterious man."-says Zabuza with a demonic look**

**"****RIGHT!"-says both Haku and Norcinu**

******Well I hope you liked this. If you did feel free to comment or tell me or something. If the reviews are good I'll continue to write and continue on with this story. Thanks for reading this. ****さようなら********.**


	2. Chapter 2:the man gets what he deserves

I'm sorry the chapters are gonna be so short but I don't have much time to do these with everything that's going on right now so I am sorry.

"Haku, Norcinu we're almost to our destination to take care of that man."-says Zabuza jumping through the trees.

"So what did this man do that was so bad."-asks Norcinu

"He made his worst enemy."-says Zabuza maliciously

"Zabuza we have some company."-says Haku

"Norcinu you can handle these guys can't you."-asks Zabuza

"Now if I couldn't handle a few lackeys what kind of apprentice would I be."-says Norcinu with a smile

***14 armed men come out of hiding and begin to attack***

"You messed with the wrong person kiddo. Just get out of the way and the only one getting hurt is the fella with the big sword."-says the lackey

"No I will not allow you to hurt my sensei. Ninja art:Flaming claws."-yells Norcinu

***claws extend with fire burning around them***

The armed men come at Norcinu as she strikes them down one by one with ease.

"So Zabuza sensei, how have I done."-asks Norcinu

"You have much to learn. They were from a mercenary guild and also skilled at swordplay. It seems our target wants to get rid of us. Haku and Norcinu, we're heading out."says Zabuza with a grin

"Right."-says Haku and Norcinu in unison

**2 hours later**

"Stop, There's someone there. It looks like we found our target guarded by 4 jonin from the hidden leaf. I'll take care of this myself. You two stand back. Hidden Mist jutsu.-says Zabuza demonically

"W-w-w-what is this mist it's unreal."-says the man

"Stand back we'll take care of this."-says the Jonin

" "Eight points,"-called an ominous voice, seeming to come from all directions, making the target gasp out in surprise. "Leering, spine, lungs. Liver, Jugular, Subliminal Artery. Kidney's, Heart. Now, which will be my kill point?" -says Zabuza

"No,No,No,No,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO it cannot end like this I'll give everything all my money and my house." the man says in desperation

"Too late for that."-says Zabuza ominously

**As the fog started to lift there was 5 bodies, 4 jonin and the target all dead.**

"Oh my gosh that is so cool. You took them all out with ease. I'd expect nothing less from the great Zabuza."-says Norcinu with admiration "Hey look what I found. A case full of money." Norcinu says to everyone

"It is fake money that he uses to get ninja to do his dirty work." Haku explains

"Guess I'll just leave it here then."-exclaims Norcinu sadly

"We're going."-Zabuza telling the others

**After everybody had left a mysterious man comes along**

"Look at all this death. Oh how I relish seeing them like this. There are more souls to be collected elsewhere though and I don't want to miss the party.

Mwa-hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa aaaaa. The mysterious man says as he begins to leave.

***The mysterious man leaves within the shadows***

Thank you for reading and remember to review these for me thanks.


End file.
